Dragon age: The Dragonborn
by N7 Commando
Summary: The Imperial Empire discovers Thedas and is dragged in to a war with the blight. The Dragonborn now a leader of her own Order is hired to help the Grey Wardens to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Age: The Dragonborn

Chapter: 1

Thanks for reading this story. Just letting you readers know this story will be updated very slowly because my job, and I want to make sure everything is good. If I make any mistakes let me know and I'll fix it best I can.

The next two chapters are done I just want to go over them for mistakes.

I will be changing how the blight begins and how long its been going on in Origins so I can work the Elder Scrolls world in so please run with it.

Also I have changed some parts of the story several times a example of this is names, locations, even the Dragonborns race. So I might have missed a few things, let me know if I did.

Female Cousland Warden, and Female Dark Elf Dragonborn.

There is no romance between Dragon Age and Elder Scroll characters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a small camp a lone figure was sitting by the fire holding two books in their hands they choose one placing the other on the ground, opening the book and began to read.

**The Second Great War for Tamriel.**

_The Second War between the two broke out twenty seven years after the defeat of Albuin and Ulfric Stormcloak. The Empire now under the leadership of Selvia Mede the secret daughter of the late Emperor Titus Mede II. Selvia with the exception of the Dunmer, Khajiit, and Bosmer was able to unite Tamriel that nearly rivaled Talos. _

_Selvia along with the Nords, Reguards, Bretons, Orsimer and Argonians allied together to defeat the Dominion and their allies the Dunmer, Khajiit, and Bosmer although the three factions were all blackmailed and threatened into helping the Dominion._

_With Selvia leading the Empire she was able to push the Dominion back into Summerset Isles Capital city Alinor at this point the Dominions allies deserted them and joined Selvia and laid siege on the city. The Dominion held strong but eventually Alinors food stores were beginning to empty and their soldiers starting to starve. After nearly two months the Dominion surrendered, their leaders captured then executed, the White-Gold Concordat treaty torn to pieces, and Selvia Mede crowned Empresses. _

_This has started the era of the Mede Empire. But this didn't mean peace today there is still a civil war in the Summerset Isles between the Empire and what's left of the Dominion. _

**The Discovery of Thedas, and the Ten Weeks War.**

_A scouting army of three ships, and several hundred soldiers discovered Thedas from the Sundered Sea south of Orlais, The army entered inland and encountered a Orlesian outpost at the Western Approach. The Orlesians thinking they were being invaded attacked. This started "The Ten Weeks War" which like it says lasted Ten weeks._

_The Orlesian outpost only held a few hundred Orlais troops, the Empire was the victor in this small Skirmish but lost nearly half of their own. The Empire in retaliation for the Orlesains attack sent several armies each having ten to twenty thousand soldiers of all races._

_The Orlesian Military when compared to the Imperial Legion was mixed. The Legion had the advantages mostly do to the many races in their armies and superior armor. But the Orlesians had the advantage with superior cavalry, and artillery weaponry._

_In the first week the Orlesians lose the small town Velun, and the city Val Firmin, and were being pushed back before making a stand at Val Foret which was the only city stopping the Empire from reaching the Capital Val Royeaux. _

_The Orlesian Empress Celene I in desperation called on the Chantry for help. The Chantry seeing the threat of these new foreigners "and Orlais being the home of the White Divine" called an Exalted March. Only a few joined they were Antivan, most of the Free March City States, Nevarra and The Tevinter Imperium "who only joined hoping to capture and make slaves of Khajiit, and Argonian soldiers."_

_Orlais with their allies were able to push the Empire back retaking their lost cities. The Empire fall back to the Sundered Sea beaches and made a valiant last stand but were defeated in the end. Orlias celebrated their victory until they look out at the Sundered Sea and saw the Imperial Navy. The Empire only sent a fraction of their true strength to both test and soften the Orlesians. _

_The Empire also hired the Stormguard a mercenary group lead by the DragonBorn Liselle this turned the tide giving the victory to the Empire once again, but this didn't last long do to the Empire fighting several different fronts, and the Orlesians, and the Chantry adapting to the Empires tactics. The war was double sided sometimes victory went to the Empire sometimes to Orlais and the Chantry. _

_The Empire were about to capture the cities of Montsimmard, Verchiel, Lydes, Halamshiral and Val Firmin which split Orlais in half, North was controlled by Orlais and their allies, the south the Empire. The Empire tried many times to break the balance at the Walking Sea bridge until it was destoryed by Circle mages when the Empire tried to cross it. _

_With the Walking Sea bridge destroyed the Empire tried to take Velun to break the balance but each time they tried they were held to a stalemate by the Chantries Templars, and Circle Mages this cause the war to be fought entirely in the Heartland Rivers._

_During the final week of the war a Darkspawn horde appeared attacking both Chantry and Empire armies this cause the Chantry to request a truce with the Empire who agreed on the condition that all capture Imperial soldiers including any capture and sold by the Tevinter Imperium be found and returned. _

_With the war over those who joined the March returned to their homeland mostly do to their armies being depleted, or in the Imperiums case angry at the lose their freshly captured slaves. _

_All conditions were met and the Empire returned all capture cities back to Orlais and agreed to help with the Darkspawn as long as the Empire is granted land which the Chantry agreed giving them the island north-east of Fereldan, Brandel's Reach a Pirate staging area. The Empire easily destroyed the local pirates and claimed Brandel for their own_

_So far the Empire has build a trading port, and a Motte and Bailey. The Empire is hated by most of Thedas with the exception of Fereldan, and the Qunari. _

_Fereldan and the Empire are great allies as well as trading partners mostly do to the Empire nearly bringing the Orlesians to their knees, and helping Fereldan with the blight. _

_The Qunari respect the Empire after a failed attack on Brandel's Reach when a fleet of Qunari Dreadnoughts was defeated by the defending Redguard Yokuda Navy, and a failed land invasion of the Reach, the reason for the Qunari attack was as the Qunari say "to bring enlightenment to the Empire in the ways of the Qun."_

_There are civilians from Tamriel in Fereldan mostly merchants, and mercenaries. To protect Tamriel civilians who are mages, the Empire and Chantry signed a treaty that prevent Templars from taking them to a Circle. Every Tamriel civilian are given a amulet with a unknown enchantment to prove they're citizens of the Mede Empire. But this doesn't mean their completely safe if a Tamriel mage breaks any of the treaties terms they are sent back to Tamriel and are permanently bared from Thedas. _

_Today Fereldan, and the Empire were about to push the Horde back to the southern borders of Fereldan and are using the Fortress of Ostager as a defense point and held strong for a year but with every victory the Darkspawn army only seem to be getting stronger._

The Figure closed the book then grabbed the other.

**The Stormguard Order.**

_The Stormguard Order is mercenary group formed by the DragonBorn Liselle four years after the defeat of Alduin._

_Anyone may join the Stormguard as long as their fit, healthy, and between sixteen and fifty. The training is said to be so brutal that it will literally break down the recruits mind and body but if they're able to pass the tests they are turn into strong warriors if not the training ends with their death. After their training the recruits have a choice of three paths nothing is know about these paths or what they do to the recruits. _

_These paths the recruits take is the most well guarded secret of the order. _

_On completion of their training the recruit is given the Stormguard armor which depends on the recruit they may choose light or heavy armor which is covered by a silver, and black surcoat as well as given the amulet of the Stormguard the amulet is a crest with a sword, bow, and staff crossed over each other._

_What is very well know about the Stormguard is a group of heavy cavalry within the Order called "The Kendov Wultriin" or Kendov for short. Although they have a different name they are still part of the Stormguard. _

_Kendov Wultriin meaning "Warrior Criminals" are like their names says criminals ranging from bandits, murderers, rapists, slavers, traitors and deserters who wish to redeem their names by willing going into battles they know they're going to die in. They were created by request of the High Queen of Skyrim do to the high number of criminals._

_What makes them stand out is the armor they wear. They wear heavy jet black armor which is modified when put on it may never come off making it more of a prison then protective armor. Their weapons are whatever they want but they all carry a lance when charging their enemies. _

_The battle tactics of the Kendov are to be the Vanguard of an army charging in to the lines of an enemy. They proved themselves in Ten Weeks War when the Stormguard first arrived in Thedas. The Kendov first entered battle against a army of Chevaliers twice their size. Chevaliers were the greatest cavalry known in Thedas but when faced against the Kendov Wultriin they were completely destroyed. After this battle every Orlesian and Chantry soldier would shiver in fear when they heard the battle horns of the Kendov Wultriin._

_When asked how the Kendov won this battle their Commander while locked in their cell answered, _

"_People say the most dangerous person is one that have nothing to lose... they're wrong, it's the ones that simply don't care."_

_When not in battle they are lock in their cells until they are needed, becoming a Kendov is not freedom the men and women of this group are committed until death because of this few join the group and the few that do join are mostly Nords. When Kendov are killed in battle their names are cleared of all crimes and their bodies if recovered are buried with honor. _

_Today there is near eight hundred Kendov Wultriin all of which are in Fereldan. _

_The StormGuard have nearly fifteen thousand soldiers "Not counting The Kendov" from all races with many different skills. The High Queen of Skyrim out of respect and gratitude for the Dragonborn Liselle gave the StormGuard the rebuild city of Helegan today it is one of the most well fortified and protected cities of Skyrim some have even debate it may be the most protected city in all of Tamriel._

_There are only eight ranks in the Stormguard. The order of these ranks are Recruit, Warrior, Knight, Commander, Captain, The hand, The Second, and Grandmaster. For the Kendov Wultriin there are two ranks Kendov, and Kendov Commander there is only ever one Commander. _

_The Grandmaster of the Order is a Dark Elf named Liselle. _

_Liselle is two hundred and forty nine, she well know and loved by most in Tamriel even though Liselle never entered the Second War for Tamriel when asked why she simply says. _

"_It was not my Destiny." _

_She was orphaned at a young age and was raised by a Nordic village because of this she follows the Nordic way of life. Most people of Skyrim say she is a Nord trapped within a body of a Dark Elf._

_Liselle is a master in the sword both one, and two handed, and being a Dark Elf is a master in Destruction spells. _

_Her main weapon is a Akaviri blade with many different enchantments such as Fire, Frost, Shock, and poison the sword is unbreakable and the blade will never dull. Liselle named this sword Ulfvindr meaning Wolf Striker, it is unknown how she came in possession of this powerful weapon._

_Liselle is hated by the Chantry for many reason the main reasons is allowing Mages to join her Order even Circle mages, and apostates from Thedas though none of these mages have gone through the Stormguard training. They're simply recruits in waiting and are under the protection of the Stormguards this has cause tension between the Templars and the Stormguard. _

_Liselle has two daughters and a son two of which are in the Stormguard the other in training. Their names are Ariela the eldest child who is fighting along side her mother in Fereldan. The second daughter is Bryaa a blind battlemage, and scholar who is still in Skyrim. And the youngest child is Nilheim a son who still in his training._

Duncan closed the book then place it in his pack and stood from the log he was sitting on and walked toward his newest recruit Elissa Cousland who was sleeping in her bedroll she wore leather armor and a longbow laying next to her.

Duncan placed his hand on Elissa shoulder and gave a strong shake waking the young woman who look up at Duncan with tired eyes.

"We must go." Was all that Duncan said as he turned and walked away not waiting for Elissa.

Elissa stood and quickly packed her belonging and followed after Duncan. The two were walked for several hours when Elissa spoke.

"How much farther until we reach Ostager?" She asked.

"Only a few more miles left." Duncan answered.

"Why Ostager?"

"With the help of the Imperial Legion, Fereldan has been able to push the Darkspawn horde back south of the Korcari Wilds." Duncan answered.

"There only a few Wardens in Fereldan all of which are here. We must stop this Blight here and now if we fail Fereldan will fall."

"What can you tell me of the Legion, and Stormguard?" Elissa asked.

"Both have been a great help in combating the darkspawn, there is the Seventeenth Legion under the command of Commander Vitallion, and the Stormguard commanded by Grandmaster Liselle." Duncan answered.

The two continued in silence until they saw the ruins of Ostager as they entered they both saw King Cailan flanked by two royal guards.

"Ho there Duncan." Cailan said holding out is hand which Duncan took.

"King Cailan I had not expec..."

"A Royal welcome, I was beginning to thing you would miss out on all the fun." Cailan said cheerfully.

"Not if I can help it your Majesty."

"Then I will have the might Duncan in battle after all... glorious." Cailan said as he turn motioning Duncan to do the same if to pose for a painting.

"I hear from the rest of the Grey Wardens that you found a recruit... I take it this is she." He said looking at Elissa.

"Allow me to..." Cailan interrupted Duncan again.

"No need Duncan, we have met before... Elissa correct. Bryce's youngest?" Elissa nodded.

"Yes and I'm guessing you don't know my family is dead." She growled, Cailan eyes widened.

"Wh... what? Duncan is this true?"

"Bryce Cousland and his wife are dead your Majesty at Arl Howe's hand." Duncan answered.

"How... why would Howe do this... Elissa I promise you when the Darkspawn are defeated here I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justices."

"As long as Howe's head is on a pike I'm happy your Majesty." Cailan simple nodded and Duncan spoke changing the subject.

"Your uncle sends his greeting and reminds you that Redcliff forces will arrive in less then a week."

"Ha. With the help of the Imperial Legion, and the Stormguard we won't need him. Eammon just wants in on the glory. We've won every battle against these monsters and the next will be no different."

"Things have been going that well?" Elissa asked, Cailan nodded.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas we've seen no sign of an Archdemon." Cailan answered.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales. A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god. But I suppose this will have to do." Cailan said shrugging his shoulder.

"I sorry to cut this short but I need to get back before Loghain and Vitallion send out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens" Both Duncan, and Elissa bowed as Cailan turned and walked away.

"What the king said is true. They've won every battle against the darkspawn here."

"Yet you thing something is wrong." Duncan nodded and motioned Elissa to follow him.

"Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now even with the help of the Imperial Legion and the Stormguard they look to outnumbers us." Duncan said as he stopped near the bridge leading to the main camp.

"I know there is an Archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings."

"What would you have him do?" Elissa asked.

"Wait for reinforcements. We sent a call out west to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many weeks before they can join us." Duncan answered.

"To that end, we should proceed with the Joining Ritual without delay."

"What do need me to do?" Elissa asked.

"For the time being feel free to explore the camp all I ask is don't leave it." Elissa nodded and Duncan continued.

"There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits."

"Until then, I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent in the middle of the camp, should you need to." Elissa only nodded and made her way into the camp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Let me know if I made any mistakes. Chapter three will take longer to finish I can't really say when it will be done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Ariela, the Darkspawn will be on us soon, I was thinking we can have... fun." Ariela only smirked at the man in front of her.

"Do I take that smirk as a yes?" The man said hopefully.

"Yes you do Daveth... but only if you can handle me." She said in a seductive voice.

"Trust me, I know I can." He said confidently, Ariela smiled and began to circle Daveth placing her hand on his shoulder sliding it across his back. She then stopped next to him and whispered into his ear.

"Oh really... what if I told you I can make you pop with only my tongue." She smile widened when Daveth mouth opened a little.

"Or if I can grip your pride so tightly it will make you scream like a woman." She chuckled as Daveth let out a cough.

"If you think you can handle that... you better be able to satisfy because if you can't..." Daveth yelped as she grabbed his pride giving it a hard squeeze.

"I'll cut it off." She whispered into his ear then let the man go and stepped back.

"So what to you say?"

"On second thought never mind I... uh I..."Daveth stuttered covering his pride this causing Ariela laugh out loud.

"That's what I thought." She said as she began to walk away.

Ariela inherited her blue skin, long black hair, and beauty from her mother this made her desired by most men, and women in Thedas "mostly Tevinter" which she uses to her advantage. She is both an Assassin and Scout for the Stormguard.

As an assassin she once killed one of her targets by allowed herself to be taken as a slave by a Tevinter General and after sleeping with him killed him in his sleep, as a scout she very skill in stealth able to track her enemies and learn their strength, weakness, and numbers. She wears steel armor on her arms, and legs with the Stormguard surcoat and full body chainmail underneath. In combat she uses a Stalhrim sword which she created herself during her training which she named "Deaths Grace," and being a Dark Elf is a master in destruction spells.

She walked into the Legions command tent to find her mother standing next to Commander Vitallion over a table with a map of Ostager. Liselle was wearing Carved Nordic armor, a red scarf was wrapped around her neck and slung over her left shoulder creating a thin cape reaching down to her lower back, she had three swords, a great sword strapped to her back, Ulfvinder strapped to her left hip and a short sword on her right.

Liselle had many scars one started from the right corner of her mouth going up to her ear, another on her left side of her lip going down to the middle of her neck, and the last started on the bridge of her nose going right a few inches. She quite tall standing the same height as a nord and had a athletic build.

Commander Vitallion was speaking, Ariela remain silent.

"... don't like Cailans strategy to charge the Darkspawn in the open field, the Seventeenth is only at quarter strength. We can win this battle but we need to stay on the defensive." Vitallion is a middle aged well muscled Imperial he had black shoulder length hair, small signs of a beard, and a single scar on the corner of his right eye.

"You may not like it but you have no choice, to improve relations Empress Selvia gave you and your army to Cailan until the Darkspawn are destroyed." Liselle said, Vitallion sighed Ariela cleared her throat before speaking.

"Mother, Commander Vitallion." The two in front of her look up a her. Liselle was the first to speak.

"Ariela what have you discovered?" She asked.

She walked to the table, there was three sets of small flags. Fereldan was seen as red flags with the Mabari crest on it, the Legion Crimson flags with a dragon, and the Darkspawn were simple black flags.

"The Darkspawn are gathering here." Ariela grabbed one of the black flags and placed it just south of the Wilds.

"They'll be here by night fall today. I counted nearly forty thousand." Vitallion shook his head.

"So soon after kill nearly ten thousand of them only two week ago, by the Nines these damn Darkspawn are limitless." He shouted then slamming his fist on the table.

Over the year Vitallion has been fighting the Darkspawn he has had to deal with Cailins childish ways of war and after losing a third of his Legion it has taken its toll on him.

After taking a deep breath he look at Ariela.

"Thank you for your report." Ariela only nodded, Vitallion then looked at Liselle.

"Grandmaster I will speak to you later, I have to talk to Cailin try to convince him of his flawed plan." He said then walked out of the tent leaving Liselle and Ariela.

"This arrived for you Ariela." Liselle said handing her daughter a small parchment which she took, she opened it and read to herself.

"Duncan has requested my help in the Wilds." Ariela sighed in disappointment.

"And here I was hoping Duncan would reconsider my invite to my tent." She sighed again.

"Oh well I better be off then mother." Liselle only nodded as Ariela exited the tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Grey Warden Camp**

Duncan was standing near a large fire when Elissa returned Alistair in tow they were talking seeming to enjoy each other, Elissa laughing at Alistair's joke as they approached.

"You found Alistair then good, we can proceed with the joining then, Assuming of course, that you're quite finished riling up the Imperial Legion Battlemages, Alistair." Duncan said looking at the young man who only smirked.

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army." He joked, Duncan just gave a bland face.

"She forced you to sass the Imperial mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us." Alistair sighed.

"You're right, Duncan. I apologize." He said.

"Good, now go find the rest of the recruits." Alistair nodded then left returning a short while later with Daveth and Ser Jory. After short introductions Duncan spoke.

"Now then, since you are all here, we can begin." He began.

"Your will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit." When Duncan finished Elissa spoke.

"Why do we need darkspawn blood?" She asked.

"For the Joining." Was all Duncan said, he continued.

"The second task is a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts." He said.

"It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can." Duncan look at Alistair who only nodded.

"What are these scrolls?" Ser Jory asked.

"Old treaties, promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago." Duncan answered

"So Darkspawn blood, and the Grey Warden Treaties?" Elissa asked, Duncan nodded

"There is one other thing, a another will be accompany you she knows the Wilds better then anyone in this camp, She should be..." Duncan was interrupted by a female voice.

"I'm here Duncan though I'm disappointed you didn't summon me to your bed." Everyone turned to see Ariela approach who smirked at Duncan.

"Ah... Ariela." Duncan said rubbing his forehead as she approached.

"Come now Duncan don't tell me your the least bit interested in spending a night with me." She whispered stepping closer to the man.

"Ariela please I requested your help in the wilds nothing more." Duncan said firmly stepping away from the Dark Elf who simply shrugged.

"Very well, I'm here waiting for your orders... sir." Ariela said sarcastically as she gave a mocking bow. Duncan sighed.

"I need you to help us find a Grey Warden outpost in the Wilds, have you found anything when you were scouting." Ariela nodded become serious.

"Far south near a small darkspawn camp there is a ruined tower it maybe your Grey Warden outpost." She said.

"Can you take my recruits there?" Duncan asked, Ariela nodded.

"Yes I can, when you are ready I will take them." She said.

"Good any questions?" Duncan asked the three recruits, they all shook there head. Ariela then spoke.

"Then follow me." She said walking toward the gate leading into the wilds the four following.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Stormguard Camp**

Duncan waited until the group left when he walked toward the Stormguard camp. He saw Liselle with the Second of the Stormguard a Cathay-raht Khajiit name H'gar he wore heavy steel plate armor with two claymore swords across his back.

H'gar was well known for his battle prowess able to wield both his claymores like daggers cut multiple opponents in half with one swing. Off the battlefield he is well known for his great sense of humor, and is ability to beat anyone at drinking ale.

Duncan felt like a dwarf when he stood next to H'gar do to the fact the Khajiit was three and a half heads taller them him.

"Grandmaster Liselle." He spoke, the two look at him.

"Duncan, come to request recruits... again." Liselle annoyance in her voice.

"You know we need the recruits to fight the Archdemon, and your Stormguard will be a great asset to the Grey Wardens." He said, Liselle shook her head.

"Nearly everyone you have recruited has mysteriously been found dead. The Dalish, and city elfs, as well as the Dwarfs you recruit a few months ago, and most the Imperial Legion soldiers you have recruited." H'gar's deep voice spoke, Duncan frowned at him then looked back at Liselle.

"I know what the joining involves Duncan." Duncan kept a bland face.

"My daughter is good at finding out secrets Duncan. The answer is still no you will find no recruits here... and your Conscription has no power over us, we will help you defeat the darkspawn but we will not become Wardens. Now kindly show yourself out of my camp." Liselle said turning back to H'gar Duncan sighed.

"Yet another failure." He thought to himself.

"Very well, good day Grandmaster." He bowed then left.

Duncan has tried but failed many time to recruit members of the Stormguard, he has recruit Imperial Legion soldiers but very few survive the joining. When he first tried to recruit from the Stormguard all refuse when he tried to invoke the Right of Conscription he found himself with many blades pointing at him. To this day he has tried but failed to recruit a Stormguard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Wilds**

"I never seen a Elf like you before." Elissa said as she walked next to Ariela who smirked at her.

"Well I'm glad to be your first." She said causing Elissa to blush a little this made Ariela chuckle.

"I'm not surprised, Dark elfs rarely come to Thedas most that are here are Legion soldiers, the rest are in Morrowind rebuilding from a volcanic explosion of Red mou..." She stopped causing everyone to look at her confused. She looked around as if looking for something.

"What is it?" Jory asked.

"Darkspawn." Alistair answered unsheathing his sword and shield everyone else did the same.

A roar caused the group to look ahead of them, several yards away was a large group of darkspawn reveal themselves from their hiding places charging blindly at the smaller group, everyone charged forward.

Ariela blocked the Hurlocks sword that was swung at her neck, she retaliated by shooting a stream of fire from her free hand in to the monsters face the Hurlock clawed at its face peeling away piece of burn flesh as it fell to the ground dead. Elissa kept her distance shooting any darkspawn that tried to flank her companions.

Ariela out of the corner of her eye saw Jory be knocked to the ground the darkspawn raising its sword to finish him she charged at it she then jump kicking it in the head causing it to stumble away from Jory Ariela pressed her attacks with several slashes across the creatures chest then a stab through it neck.

Both Alistair, and Daveth were holding their own Alistair blocking and countering with his sword and shield, and Daveth was using his daggers and his speed to easily back stab his attackers.

Ariela look at Jory and held out her hand.

"Get up and fight." She shouted Jory grabbed her hand and was surprised when he felt his body be effortlessly pulled to it feet. Both Ariela and Jory then joined the fight again.

Elissa was fight off some of her own Darkspawn attackers she used one of her arrows a small spear stabbing a Hurlock in its throat quickly pulling it out notching it and shooting a charging Genlock. She then spinning notching another arrow shooting and killing Genlock sneaking behind her.

Then fight began to die down the few darkspawn that remained began to flee but the group kept their guard up a few moments longer before sheath their weapons. Ariela look around the dead darkspawn bodies.

"If you need the blood collect it now." She said as she pulled out a rag from her pack. The three recruit only nodded as they walked toward the bodies.

Ariela wiped the black blood off her sword with the rag when it was clean she threw the blood coated rag into the swamp.

Elissa along with Jory and Daveth were collecting the Darkspawn blood into small vials.

"How much farther is the outpost?" Alistair asked as they finished.

"Just over this hill my dear Warden." She answered, Alistair blushed as she walked away. When the group reached the top of the hill they saw the outpost which was a small ruined tower. When they entered the tower they found it mostly empty save a few broken chests the few contents inside them were damaged.

Ariela stood watch as the Wardens searched the tower.

Elissa was looking through a broken chest.

"Well, well. What have we here?" A voice spoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For people who don't know a Cathay-raht is it a species of Khajiit that is very tall, and strong. They are born when the moons Masser is waxing and Secunda is waning. If you want to know more about them either look at the Elder Scrolls Wiki or go to Youtube and look for the channel (Shobbycasts elder scrolls lore.)


End file.
